Various means have been adopted to permit adjustment of the height or elevation of the seating surface of a vehicle seat. Such adjustment means is generally arranged to operate between the vehicle floor and the seat base or pan on which the seat cushion is supported, and in most cases is either mechanically or electrically actuated. It is also usual for such adjustment systems to be complex and to require substantial space for location of the various components. A particular difficulty exists with those systems which encroach into the area between tracks on which the seat is mounted to permit fore and aft adjustment of the seat location.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a seat height adjustment system which is relatively simple and has minimum space requirements. It is an object of the invention in a preferred form to provide such a system which is electrically actuated.